Friendship is Magic Part 2
Friendship is Magic, part 2 is the second episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The episode is referred to as Elements of Harmony on Hasbro's viewing guide. In this episode, Twilight Sparkle and her new friends travel to the Castle of the Two Sisters to retrieve the Elements of Harmony in the hope of stopping Nightmare Moon from taking over Equestria. Plot At Golden Oak Library, Twilight Sparkle and her friends find a book about the Elements of Harmony. They learn that the elements of kindness, laughter, generosity, honesty, and loyalty are known, but the sixth is a mystery. The book also says that the Elements are stored in the royal sisters' ancient castle in the Everfree Forest. The ponies decide to look for the Elements but are unaware that Nightmare Moon has been listening to their conversation the whole time. An angry manticore confronts the ponies. When the other ponies try to forcefully subdue it, Fluttershy tells them to stop. She kindly approaches the manticore. It shows her a thorn stuck in its paw. She removes the thorn and the grateful manticore licks her mane. The thorn dissolves into purple smoke, which zooms away. The cloud of purple smoke makes monstrous faces appear on the trees around the ponies; all the ponies except for Pinkie are scared. Pinkie sings the Laughter Song and teaches her friends to laugh at their fears. The friends' laughter turns the trees back to normal. The ponies come across a river blocked by a sea serpent. The sea serpent is upset that a "tacky little cloud of purple smoke" whisked by and tore off half his mustache. Rarity generously donates her own tail to repair the sea serpent's mustache. The sea serpent, extremely pleased and grateful, helps the ponies cross the river. When the castle ruins come into view, Twilight races excitedly toward them but nearly falls into a gorge, prompting Rainbow Dash to save her by the tail. As the ponies discover, the bridge leading to the ruins is broken. When Rainbow Dash flies to the other side to fix the bridge, three Pegasi appear and invite her to be captain of the Shadowbolts, their group of elite fliers. When Rainbow Dash learns that she must desert her friends to join the Shadowbolts, she turns down the Shadowbolts and ties the bridge so her friends can cross. The Shadowbolts turn into purple smoke, which slithers away. The ponies enter the castle ruins and find five stone orbs, which Twilight believes are the first five Elements of Harmony. Nightmare Moon creates a purple whirlwind that teleports Twilight and the orbs to another tower. Nightmare Moon and Twilight face off, but Nightmare Moon shatters the orbs. The friends run into the hall and comfort Twilight. Twilight realizes that the spirits of the Elements are present, and explains how her friends represent the elements of honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity, and loyalty. The fragments of the orbs begin to circle the friends. A stone orb magically appears over Twilight, and she declares. The orb fragments form golden jeweled necklaces on the five friends' necks, and Twilight's orb becomes a crown. The Elements glow and the ponies are lifted into the air. A rainbow-colored double helix envelopes Nightmare Moon, and the room is flooded with light. When the light fades, the friends discover that the gems on their necklaces resemble their cutie marks, and Rarity's tail has magically grown back. Princess Celestia appears with the sunrise and explains that Twilight had the magic to defeat Nightmare Moon as long as she let true friendship into her heart. Nightmare Moon returns to her original form, Princess Luna. The friends learn that Luna is Celestia's younger sister, and the sisters reconcile and reunite after one thousand years of separation. Back in Ponyville, Pinkie throws a party to celebrate the royal sisters' reunion. When Twilight tells Celestia that she doesn't want to leave her new friends, Celestia gives her a new mission: to continue studying the magic of friendship in Ponyville and report back her findings. Twilight promises to study harder than ever, much to the delight of her new friends and the citizens of Ponyville. Characters *Twilight Sparkle *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy Locations *Golden Oak Library Notes *This is the second half of a two-part episode of the first season. Gallery Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episodes Category:2010 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes